Cuestión de luchar o morir
by Dark Ranzou
Summary: Primer fic que publico. Slade ha vuelto desde el infierno y pretende conquistar la ciudad con un infalible plan, cual sera? En este fic no existen parejas determinadas, se concentra más en la acción y aventura.


**Cuestión de pelear o morir**

**Prólogo:**

**_Buenas a todos los lectores, este será el primer fic que hago y que publico. Por ser el primero, no esperan que sea muy bueno ni mucho menos genial, pero con la experiencia, iré adquiriendo más habilidad en este arte._**

_**Antes que comiencen a leerlo, debo decirles que gran parte del fic solamente contendrá acción, por lo que lectores que esperan drama y conflictos amorosos (cebolla jaja), es mejor que lean otro fic, pero si no es su caso, continúen.**_

_**Espero que pongan reviews, ya que son vitales para ver virtudes y defectos en la historia.**_

_**Basta de palabrerías, aquí les va el fic:**_

**Capítulo 1: Otra vez Slade?**

**Todo comienza en Jump City en la Torre de los Titanes. Era a eso de las 5:30 de la tarde, el sol ya estaba empezando a bajar, generando el hermoso efecto de refracción de la luz en el lago, dando como resultado una espectacular vista hacia el horizonte.**

**Los titanes ejecutaban su cotidiana rutina, Cyborg y Robin jugaban una partida de Unreal Tournament 2004, Chico Bestia miraba fervientemente la pantalla, esperando a jugar con el ganador. Starfire también observaba emocionadamente la situación, animando y apoyando a Robin en todo momento.**

**Cyborg: Eres hombre muerto, ya no tienes nada que hacer contra el campeón del Deathmatch! – gritaba acaloradamente, solamente quedaban unas cuantas muertes más para enfrentarse a CB.**

**Robin: Eso lo veremos! Ten en cuenta que estamos casi empatados! – le respondió con euforia a la máquina mitad humana.**

**Starfire: Vamos Robin! Eres el mejor! – clamaba la pelirroja alienígena tamaraniana, ocasionado un gran escándalo en el lugar. **

**CB: Ya viejo… que gane el que sea, total le patearé el trasero! – se jactaba el chico verde, impaciente por jugar.**

**Alejada de esa atmósfera se encontraba Raven, solitaria meditando en la azotea de la torre. Le agradaba curiosamente el aire fresco que rozaba cariñosamente sus mejillas, no había podido tener nunca antes mayor tranquilidad y concentración que en aquel momento. Podía repetir mentalmente aquella frase mística y que tanto significaba para ella con claridad y sin interrupciones…**

"**Azarath Metrion Zinthos… Azarath Metrion Zinthos…"**

**Primero concentró su mirada en un punto específico por unos segundos, para luego cerrar lentamente sus ojos. Observaba como la visión se iba cegando poco a poco, hasta el momento de pegar los párpados completamente…**

**Pero pronto aconteció lo inevitable, la ruidosa alarma de la torre comenzó a ulular.**

**Raven: Demonios, justo en este momento, ningún día de paz… - se dijo a si misma molesta.**

**No tuvo más remedio que reunirse con los titanes, así que procedió nada más a despejar su cabeza y volverla hacia la realidad, e ir volando hasta el piso inferior.**

**Apenas Raven consiguió llegar hasta los titanes, Robin ya estaba preparado para partir hacia el sitio de peligro, ya había preparado meticulosamente su armamento.**

**Robin: Es Slade otra vez, nuevamente ha vuelto a sus fechorías… - decía Robin desconcertado, pensando que Slade ya había perecido por siempre.**

**CB: Pero eso es imposible viejo! Slade murió junto con Terra en el volcán! – le respondió con cierta angustia el chico verde, recordándole aquella terrible batalla donde había sido petrificada su amiga.**

**Robin: Lo sé, pero nada es imposible, tanto así que hasta esto podía suceder… - finalmente argumentó Robin, totalmente confundido y sin encontrar explicación alguna por el retorno de Slade.**

**Raven: Vamos por él de una vez, no perdamos más el tiempo, quieren! – Raven concluyó enojada, para ella el tiempo era vital.**

**Cyborg: Titanes, al auto T!**

**Acudieron rápidamente al garaje de la torre, Cyborg se veía más confianzudo y preparado que nunca.**

**Cyborg: Hoy vamos a sacarle chispas a este bebe!**

**Cyborg aceleró el motor con toda potencia, el indicador de las revoluciones por minuto del automóvil se fueron a pique máximo. Finalmente, soltó el freno de mano y partieron a toda velocidad.**

**Mientras viajaban, Raven observaba como pasaban velozmente los edificios y la multitud de la ciudad, aterrada por lo que estaba ocurriendo. Estaba pensativa y con sosiego, sin dar señales de alerta alguna.**

**CB: Te pasa algo, Raven? – le preguntó preocupado**

**Raven: Eh? No, no te preocupes, estoy bien… - le dijo con frialdad, y a la vez con cierto tono de inseguridad.**

**CB: Mmmm, yo no estaría tan seguro de ello – respondió insatisfecho**

**Raven: Te dije que estoy bien, no me molestes! – arguyó con molestia**

**Robin: No es hora de pelear, estamos en una situación crítica! – dijo Robin desde el asiento delantero.**

**CB: Sí, si lo que tu digas… - se quejo Chico Bestia**

**Raven: Mira, CB, lo que sucede es que estaba meditando tranquilamente, sin ninguna clase de interrupción, hasta que la maldita alarma comenzó a sonar, es eso, entiendes? – Raven finalmente lo había dejado escapar… quedo un poco sorprendida de haberlo dicho, quiso haberse guardado la explicación como usualmente lo hacía, pero no lo pudo controlar por la presión.**

**CB: Aaah, sólo era eso? Esta bien, te comprendo, pero no es para estar así – aseveró y al mismo tiempo refutó **

**Raven: No quiero seguir con esto, además ya te lo dije, y estamos por llegar ok?**

**CB: Esta bien… - dijo con resignación e insatisfacción**

**Siempre Chico Bestia había sido alguien muy tormentoso para Raven, pero ella sabía en el fondo que en cierta manera le atraía, quizás hasta más que como un simple compañero y amigo. Estos pensamientos se le revolvían una y otra vez en su cabeza, sabía que entre más conflictos internos, más potencialmente podía ser un peligro para el equipo…**

**Raven: Es solo la situación, ya pasó, ahora debo concentrarme en lo que viene… - pensó tratando de tranquilizarse Raven, olvidando a CB hasta ese momento.**

**Finalmente habían llegado, allí estaba el infame Slade, con unas especies de ametralladoras de múltiple barril en cada mano, todo lo que le rodeaba a su alrededor estaba completamente en ruinas, habían varios soldados y guardias de la ciudad desparramados por el suelo totalmente desangrados, algunos civiles todavía corrían con pánico causa de tal horrendo y sanguinario espectáculo .**

**Robin: Slade… - balbuceó con desconcierto**

**Slade: Robin! Que casualidad, nos encontramos de nuevo… Espero que no te haya molestado mi actitud frente a estos pobres desafortunados, no tuve mas remedio que regalarles la muerte, jajaja – dijo malévolamente, totalmente insensible a la masacre que había cometido.**

**Robin: Maldito! No se como hayas regresado a la vida, pero pagarás caro por lo que has hecho!.**

**Slade: Aaah, como es la vida, verdad Robin? Bien, ahora si me disculpan, debo eliminarlos de una vez por todas, jajaja! – rió irónicamente**

**Sin remordimiento alguno, Slade disparó sus ametralladoras contra los titanes. Robin, alentando a los demás a reaccionar, logró que todos esquivaran gran parte de las mortales ráfagas de fuego.**

**Starfire estaba combatiendo bravamente, disparaba sus rayos de energía verde sin cesar, Chico Bestia había adquirido la forma de un rinoceronte para embestirlo, Cyborg preparaba su brazo cañón biónico, Raven invocaba y concentraba su poder, y Robin corría hacia toda velocidad hacia Slade, esquivando ágilmente la balacera, pero tan pronto logró darle el primer golpe certero, éste desapareció súbitamente ante sus ojos, oyéndose posteriormente una perversa y despiadada carcajada.**

**Robin: Dónde estas, Slade! Ven aquí y pelea, cobarde… - gritó con furia**

**No se escucho ninguna respuesta, Slade había desaparecido completamente en el acto…**

**CB: Ha desaparecido… - dijo con asombro el chico verde**

**Cyborg: Donde quiera que se encuentre ese tipo, lo encontraremos! – replicó con seguridad.**

**Starfire: Miren todos! – señaló con terror hacia los límites de la ciudad**

**Ante sus atónitos ojos, observaron como se acercaba raudamente una gigantesca horda de los ninjas robots de Slade, todos armados hasta los dientes, no parecían los típicos y débiles soldaditos de plomo que el mercenario les mandaba con frecuencia, estos se veían más peligrosos que nunca.**

**Robin: A pelear ! – clamó el chico maravilla**

**Aproximadamente era un ejército de más de 100 hombres, la situación se había tornado turbia, por no decir totalmente oscura para los titanes, pero ellos no se rendirían nunca, pelearían hasta el final…**

**Raven: Azarath Metrion Zinthos ! – coreó mientras encapsulaba con su oscuro poder a un grupo de hombres, lanzándolos contra el edificio contiguo.**

**De pronto, otro grupo, proveniente de la calle trasera, emboscó y arrinconó a los titanes sin salida aparente, eran tantos que parecía que el fin estaba por llegar finalmente.**

**Starfire: Son demasiados, no podemos contra todos ellos! – dijo la dulce alienígena angustiada**

**Raven: Pelearemos hasta el final, no me importa cuantos sean… - valerosamente respondió la chica gótica.**

**CB: Viejo, esto se está poniendo feo… muy feo…**

**Cyborg: Bah, entre más sean, más podré repartir, Booyaah! – dijo el chico metálico acompañada de su clásica interjección, disparando en dirección a la horda.**

**Apenas había llegado el impacto, interceptaron la energía con sus manos, aumentándola cada vez más posteriormente hasta que se transformó en una enorme bola azul de pura carga eléctrica, para luego repelerla directamente en contra de los titanes.**

**CB: Oh Dios, ¿¿que has hecho?**

**Robin: Cuidado! – gritó mientras la gran bola iba acercándose cada vez más y más hacia ellos…**

_**Fin del capítulo I**_

… _**¿Qué les pareció? ¿Podrán los titanes salvarse de esta vasta emboscada? Tendrán que esperarse hasta el siguiente capítulo, el cual muy pronto empezaré a escribir y subiré.**_

_**Por favor, déjenme reviews, en lo posible lo más constructivos posibles. Son vitales vuelvo a repetirlo, para mejorar el contenido del fic.**_

_**Paciencia que pronto se vendrá el siguiente capítulo…**_


End file.
